Sweet Valentine's Surprise
by Anna the Vampire Princess
Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot. Jeremy gets a visit from his favorite ghost. Valentine's Day isn't a horrible holiday after all.


.

.

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day people! AKA Forever Alone Day for me. This is a cute(hopefully) Valentine's Day one-shot for my otp. Also, this is AU, cause in my world Beremy doesn't exist.

.

.

Jeremy sat perched on his bed with his sketchbook in his lap. All his friends, and family, were out with their sweethearts. He let his pencil fly across the paper, drawing little hearts, big hearts, realistic hearts. . . Well, he was just drawing hearts.

Today was Valentine's Day. A day Jeremy hated. It is just a day for annoyingly happy couples to shove their relationships down single people's throats. How sweet. Not. However, part of Jeremy wondered what it would be like to have someone on Valentine's Day. Not just anyone, though.

The hunter's mind starts to wander towards the thought of Anna. At first he immediately rejects the thought and continues sketching. Unfortunately for him, his mind is persistent. He begins to think of her smile first. Her smile that always made him smile. Then, her hair. Her gorgeous hair. Jeremy loved her hair. Well, he loved everything about her, but especially her hair.

Soon, he starts sketching her. Her nose. Her hands. Her eyes, and her smile. He even draws her vampire face. It never scared him. He thought it made her look even more perfect.

The boy's thoughts are quickly overrun by moments with her. He can't do much but let the memories come flooding in. He casts his brown eyes to the paper, and lets out a sigh.

"Jeremy."

He hears his name and looks around. It sounded like Anna. Sure enough, once Jeremy turned his head to the doorway he saw her. She was standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Anna." He gently says her name.

"I thought you forgot about me." the petite brunette say softly, making her way over to him. Jeremy frowns.

"I could never. It just hurt to think about you. I thought I'd never see you again."

Anna laughs, and that confuses him.

"Why is that funny?" He questions, curiously.

"It's just that, I thought you didn't want to see me again." She answers.

"Oh. Why would you think that?" Jeremy pursues another answer from her. The girl just smiles sadly.

"I was holding you back. I'm dead and your alive. I left so you could move on." Anna says, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Well, with all honesty, weren't you dead when I met you?" Jeremy jokes, earning a laugh from the ghost.

"Well, true, I was dead when I met you. So does that make me a pedophile or you a necrophiliac?" Anna nudges Jeremy with her shoulder.

"Hmm, both and neither." He replies with a smile.

Anna looks at him with searching eyes.

"Why did you call me?" She asks.

"Call you?"

"You were thinking of me, so you called me here. Not that I am ungrateful, I'm just curious as to why I am here." The petite girl questions. Jeremy stands up.

"It's Valentine's Day." He says smiling at her.

"Yes it is." She counters, standing as well.

"And I wanted to spend it with you." Jeremy finishes and grabs Anna's hand. A bright, hopeful smile sprouts on her face.

"Dance with me?" He asks pulling her closer. She nodded, putting a hand in his, and letting him lead her in a dance.

"I missed you, Jeremy." Anna whispers, putting her head on his shoulder as they swayed to no music. He inhaled her scent,which surprisingly even after death, was the same mango-peach scent.

"I missed you too." Jeremy replies spinning her out gently then pulling her back to him.

The bereft couple sway around, to caught up in each other to realize if someone entered Jeremy's room, it would appear as though he was dancing by himself. And, well, that would make him look kind of crazy.

"Anna?" Jeremy mumbles into her hair. She stops moving and looks up at him.

"I love you. I never told you before, but I love you." He says, entwining his fingers between hers on their still connecting hands.

"I love you to, Jeremy" Anna says happily, brightly smiling at him.

Jeremy pulls his love closer to him as he bends over to capture her mouth. Kissing her gently, Anna wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him back. The hunter pulls away, and the two supernaturals smile giddily.

The happy couple continue to dance together, in their own special way, celebrating Valentine's Day. And Jeremy comes to conclude, that maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.

**The End.**


End file.
